Return of the Puffin: Part Two
by penguin adventures
Summary: The "Season finale" continues as The Penguins rush over to Hoboken to stop what they think is Hans' plan. But when the Penguin think they had a mission accomplished Hans will reveal his true plan. A plan that will threaten The Penguins very existence and the history of the world.
1. Chapter One: Dinosaurs in the Zoo

Central Park Zoo

1:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Turn off the TV commence operation: Dino stoppers." "Right Away Skipper," Kowalski said. And then the roof collsped and a Spinosaurus' foot were on top of us. "I hate that Spinosaur," I muttered. "Don't we all," Kowalski replied. The Spino's head followed its foot and roared in our faces, "Evacate!" We fled from HQ only to get blocked by a Carcharodontosaurus and a T-Rex. "That is just great," Kowalski said, "let's go the other way." We ran away from the two dinos only to get blocked by a swarm of pterodactyls.

"Let's get out of here," I said as a group of Albertosauruses blocked our path the rest of the Dinos closing in. "Skipper over here," Kowalski said pointing to the service shed by the lemur's habitat. We opened the doors and almost got jumped on by a U-raptor, "Oh come on now how many Dinosaurs are here today." "How did all the Dinosaurs know to come here?" "Probably got even more intelligent since the last dino invasion," Kowalski replied. We turned around to find the rest of the pack, "run!"

We ran down a pathway only for a carnosaur to jump in front of us, "The Dinos are out today," I said as we ran the other way. We ran away and then bumped into a pack of O-Raptors, "let's move!" We turned to find that a pack of S-raptors blocked our escaped. "Over that wall," I shouted and we jumped into Joey's habitat. Joey looked ready to knock us across the habitat when an Allosaurus burst thru the wall sending the five us running. "Skipper this is getting ridiculous," Kowalski said, "There's a dinosaur at every turn!" "How did you stop it the last time," Joey replied. "We took the battle to that puffin," Skipper said, "next stop Hoboken." "I'll get the Super-Plane ready," Kowalski replied. "This Time no messing around on the streets we're going straight to that puffin!"

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Over in Hoboken

The Hoboken Zoo

Hoboken, NJ

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Make a right here," I said. Rico course corrected and we zoomed towards the Hoboken Zoo. "Left on Carlo's bakery drive," I said. "And no we're not stopping for dessert," Skipper replied. Rico let his disappointment be known but he keep driving, "The less of Hoboken we see the better," Skipper said with a shudder. "Another right," I said, "and then 2 lefts." Rico followed my directions until we were at Hoboken's front gate, "The Hoboken Zoo," I said.

"Where's the Super-Plane it was supposed to follow us here," Skipper shouted. "Skipper we have a problem," I said, "We have company…O-raptors." "Bring them on," Skipper replied as a T-rex showed up. "Into the Zoo," Skipper said and we quickly ran inside the Hoboken Zoo. "Penguins in here," the voice of lulu the chimp said, "before the puffin sees you!" We jumped into the chimp's habitat just as Savio slithered past, "That was a close one." "How's phil by the way," Lulu asked. "He's fine," I replied. "He misses you though," Private added. "The Nancy-cat act good work agent," Nigel replied. "Super Speical Agent Nigel what are you doing here?"

"I received a tip on the location of Hans the Puffin," Nigel said, "but I still don't understand why he would hang out the in this Zoo." "This Zoo?" "Even the deary London Zoo is better then this place," he replied. "Well boys we have a puffin to stop," Skipper replied, "Agent lead the way!" "Follow me," he replied. "Skipper when you plan on telling him," I said. "That we were the reason he's over here?" "About Private," I said. "Never," he replied, "a little pride never hurt anyone."

"I'm picking up energy related to time-travel in this Zoo," I said, "I think we have a pretty good idea where these Dinos came from." "The past," Nigel and Skipper said in Unison. "A timescoop by the looks of it," I said. "How would you know that," Skipper said. "It says The Timescoop on the side," I replied. "Um…Right," Skipper replied, "how do we destroy it?" "Skipper we have to reverse the effects before we do anything," I said. "Okay we return all these Dinos back to their times with getting noticed by our enemies," Skipper said, "Commence Operation: Puffin Takedown!" "I suggest that we divide into two groups," I said, "one to distract the enemy while we work on the device."

"Okay Nigel, Private, and Rico can engage the enemy," Skipper replied, "Meanwhile you and I work on the machine." "Solid plan," I said. "Let's move out…Rico Smoke Bomb!" Rico hacked up two smoke bombs that covered our escape…

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: And now Part Two…

The Hoboken Zoo

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" I shouted. "I just need to make a few more adjustments," Kowalski replied. "Nigel and Company can't distract the enemy forever," I said. "That's just about does it," Kowalski said. "Kowalski!" Private shouted face-to-face with Savio, "Whatever you have to do…Do it now!" Rico was locked in battle with Ronda the walrus while Nigel was going fin-to-fin with Hans.

A T-rex and a several other Dinos burst thru the walls and head straight towards us, "Kowalski! Hit the return!" Kowalski hit a big red button on the control panel and every single preshistoric beast disappered in a flash. "And now we can destroy it," he said aiming a dalek-class weapon at it. "Fire in the hole!" I warned. Kowalski fired and The Timescoop exploded. "No!" Hans shouted, "Stop them!" Savio and Ronda turn around and head in our direction. "Stragetic Retreat!" I shouted and the five of us were gone.

(Hans the Puffin's POV)

"Hansss," Savio said, "The Penguinssss are escaping." "Should I engage the Blowhole protocol," Ronda said. "Agent twelve we do not need to bother Dr. Mammal Fish," I said, "It's time to commence part two." "The Sssssecond Dinossssssaur invasssion was jusssst a front?" "No it was just the tip of the iceberg," I replied, "The real threat is lying in wait back in New York."

"So now what," the walrus replied. "We go to The Central Park Zoo of course," I said, "and rid ourselves of those penguins once and for all." "We're ready," Savio replied, "Let's get those Penguinsssss." "By the way," I said, "my plan doesn't require a Walrus." "Then why is ssssshe sssstill here" "Don't just sit there," I said, "get rid of her." "Of course," he replied moving threatingly towards her. "It's nothing personal," I said as Savio attacked, "but nothing will stand in the way of my plans." Savio dragged her across the Zoo, "And if you survive send Blowhole my regards," I called after her. "Now you will pay Skipper."

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Another Time Ray

Central Park Zoo

Penguins HQ

November 30th 2014

7:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"And so begins another day," I said, "After yesterday's victory take the rest of the day off." "Thank you," Private said. "You earned," I replied, "but stay alert you never know when duty calls." "I agree," Nigel said, "Now if you excuse me I have to return to London an emergency has come up." "Emergency?" "Yes something about the dead coming back as silver robots," he said, "I've been asked to help my associates in UPIT." "UPIT?" "Unified Penguin Intelligence Taskforce," he replied. "Not the catchiest of names," Kowalski muttered. "UNIT was taken," Nigel said, "Farewell."

"Until the Next time Super Special Agent Nigel," I said saluting him. "Likewise," he replied returning the salute. "It was an honor and a pleasure working with you," I said as the penguin left the base. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "structural integety is restored." "You could have told me that yesterday," I said. "We ran out of time last night," Kowalski said. "You did not run out of time yesterday," Hans said. "Hans!" I shouted, "Again?" "Oh come on we just defeated you!" Kowalski shouted.

"Actually no you didn't," Hans said, "that was only part one of my plan as we speak Savio is rounding up your fellow Zoo animals." "Okay once we get past you," I said, "we're defeating that Snake for the fourth time" "Well technically Burt defeated him the first time, Julian the Second, and a baby Fossa the third," Kowalski said, "so basically this will be the first time we actually defeat him." "I'm afraid you have other problems to deal with," Hans said all of the Space-Time Teleports at his feet, "Like how to return to the present day!" "Okay," I said, "Kowalski! Private! Rico! On me!" We charged at the puffin as he readied a strange but familiar gun, "I won't do that if I were you."

"What is that," Kowalski said as the puffin knocked him out. "Kowalski!" Private shouted as he too was taken down. Hans was now standing over Kowalski, "Oh this old thing," he said, "just a little something call The Time Ray." "What's that impossible," I said. "Well Skipper," Hans said, "Say goodbye to the world as you know it!" Hans fired the Time Ray and we were ripped violently into the past. Now why does this seem so familiar?

Central Park Zoo

The Past

"Smile and Wave Boys! Smile and Wave," Skipper said as the Penguins wave at the unexpecting Zoo patrons. "Kowalski status report," Skipper said. "We're just twelve feet from the nearest sewer line." "And the bad news?" "We have broken our last shovel." "Right…Rico! We need shovels and see if you can find any Popsicle sticks we don't want to risk another cave in!" "And me Skipper," Private asked. "I want you to be cute and cuddly Private today we're going to blow this dump."

While the three penguins continued to wave Rico flew underwater and grabbed a spoon out of the hand of a young guest. The Act was caught on camera but the guest with the camera thought nothing of it. Meanwhile across the Zoo Alex the lion was starting yet another show while a Giriffe, a Hippo, and a Zebra went about their day-to day business unaware of the great adventure that awaited them.

Meanwhile the four of us landed on a tree outside Marty's habitat, "Kowalski where are we," I whispered. "Somewhere in our past," Kowalski replied. "Where exactly in our past," I said. "I have a theory," Kowalski said as our past selves come out of a hole. "You quadudapod sperkze de English?" "I sperkze," the zebra replied. "Oh," I said, "of course."

(End of Chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Wacked out Time-traveling

Central Park Zoo

The past

(Skipper's POV)

"What continent is this," past skipper said. "Manhatten," Marty replied. "Hoover Dam we're still in New York," he replied, "Abort! Dive! Dive! Dive!" The penguins jumped back into the hole. "What were we thinking putting those ideas in his head," I said. "Shush," Kowalski said, "this is my favorite part." "What are you guys doing," Marty asked. "We're digging to Antartica," Past Private said before Past Skipper slapped him. "Can you keep a secret my mono-chromatic friend?" The Zebra leaned closer. "Do you ever see any Penguins running free in New York City," Past me whispered pausing to let Marty shake his head no. "Of course not," he continued. "We don't belong here…"

"…it's just not natural. It's all some sort of wacked out conspiracy," I echoed silently from our tree. "That's where we're running to the wide open spaces of Antartica! To the Wild!" Our past selves high-oned before disappearing. "The Wild?" Marty said excitely, "you can actually go there I'm impressed." He stuck his head into the hole and said, "Wait hold up where is this place! Tell me where it is!" The Past me popped back out of the hole and used my signature hypnotic stare while lowering into the ground, "You didn't see anything" He popped back out of the hole and said, "Right!" "Yes sir," Marty said, "I…I mean no sir!" My past self turned grabbed a Alex cup and blocked off the hole.

"Okay Boys," I said, "we need to get out of here." We climbed off the tree, "Kowalski what happens when we meet ourselves?" "A massive Paradox," Kowalski replied, "and who know what would result from such a meeting." "Well Future Skipper," the voice of past Skipper said, "it's time to go." "Come on this is exactly what we were supposed to avoid!" "Well there doesn't seem to be any immediate effects," Private said. "I'll come up with a theory later," Kowalski replied, "as will you only much later." "Impossible the calcutions alone could take years," past Kowalski said. "What did happen to your deep voice by the way," I said. "Incident," our Kowalski replied, "when we first battled Dr. Blowhole." "Who," past me asked? "You'll meet him yourself somewhere down the line."

"Our mission to escape the Zoo was it successful," past me said. "I can't say," I replied, "The Timeline is as muddled as it is…but let's just say a great adventure is around the corner." "One that will take you to Madagascar, Africa, Monte Carlo, and across Europe," Kowalski replied. "I highly doubt that," Past Private said. "Okay we have to return to the…um…future," I said. "Skipper we can't not without the Space-Time Teleport!" Kowalski said. "Looking for one of these," Hans the Puffin said. "Hans" past Skipper and me said in Unison. "I still don't know what happened," Private replied. "You won't be interested," I said. "Was there a reason you sent us to this day?" Kowalski said. "Oh so I can send two versons of the same team to the beginning," Hans replied, "So you can watch me wipe you from History!" Hans fired the Time Ray again and this time not one but two Team Penguins were sent back in time.

(End of Chapter Five)


	6. Chapter Six: Antartica

Antartica

Some years ago...

(Kowalski's POV)

 **"** Where are we," Past Kowalski asked. "I think we have a pretty good idea." "Leapord Seals nature's snakes," baby Skipper said. "Aren't Snakes Nature's snakes," baby Kowalski said. "How the heck should I know we live on the flipping frozen tundra?" Baby Skipper said. "Hans is incoming," Private said. "Commence operation: Puffin keepaway!" "Go! Go! Go!" past Skipper replied. While the eight of us rushed the puffin our baby selves were sliding toward a half sunken cargo ship filled with Seals.

While our baby selves continued to fight the seals Hans was cornered by the two Skippers. "Skipper let's settled this with Fish!" "Bad idea," the two of them replied, "we do outnumber you." "Good point my old frienemies," the puffin replied. "Frienemies," the past me said, "Really?" Meanwhile our past selves defeated the seals and rode on a harpoon. They landed on a far away ice-berg as moments later the ship sank the rest of the way. "There is only one way to stop you," Hans said, "Kill you right here and right now!" Meanwhile the Penguins were in their own conversation, "Hello are you my family," baby private said. "You don't have a family and we're all going to die," baby Kowalski said. "What?" "What's the matter with you Kowalski?"

"Mission accomplished," Skipper said (even though they can't hear him), "it will be a hard journey and you will make some allies and many enemies but you will never regret this decision." Hans was surrounded his own Time Ray aimed at him, "say hello to Savio for us," Skipper said receiving confused stares from the others. "Hans will return and I will have vengeance!" He shouted. I fired and Hans returned to the modern day while Past Skipper handled a Space-Time Teleport, "what is this." "Our ticket to our proper times," I said aiming the Time Ray at our past selves returning them to the day that started the whole Madagascar adventure.

"Bring us home Kowalski," Skipper said. "Well we do have a vengeful Boa constrictor to deal with," I said. "All the more reason to return to our rightful place in time!" I pressed the teleport button and we went to the 30th of November 2014 and into battle. "We're coming for you Savio!" Skipper said once we arrived back in the Zoo. "Penguinssss," Savio said backing up, "let'ssss not be hasty I'll spare you friendssss!" "Burt," Skipper shouted, "could you come over here!" "No not the Elephant!" "Yes the Elephant," Julian shouted. "World's largest land mammal," Burt said charging towards the snake. "Mission accomplished," Skipper said over Savio's screams.


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
